pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Friends System
The Friends System is a feature found in the lobby of Pixel Gun 3D introduced in the 6.0.0 update, with its interface and features updated in the 10.1.0 update. Features This system features multiple things. It features: * A friends list. If you tap on a player's profile, it will show you their wins, kills, wear etc. Unfortunately, their equipped weapons are currently not shown. You can also invite them to your clan, or invite them to play, see their status if they are playing or not, removing a player from your friends list, a button which lets you chat with a player and even copying a friend's ID (go to their profile first). * A list of random suggestions for friendship. It could be any player in a random suggestion, even if you haven't fought any of these players before. However, the randomly suggested players for friendships should be in the same level group as you are in, currently (see the bottom of this page). ''You can also search for any player so you can be friends with them. Make sure you wrote their exact same name or ID. * Request list, which is when people request you to be their friend. If you tap the check mark, you have accepted their friendship request. If you tapped the X mark, you have rejected their friendship request. * There also is a chatroom section, where there are private chatrooms for only you and one of your friends. Each one of your friends has a chatroom for themselves and you. Currently, it is impossible to have a group chat, even if 3 players are friends all together. Chat Stickers are also allowed in the chatting system. * There was a feature which invites your ''Facebook friends so that they can play Pixel Gun 3D and become friends with you. However, in the 10.1.0 update, that feature was removed. * Clans were also a part of the Friends System. However, the Clans System is now separated from the Friends System, but it hasn't modified much. How to Add a Friend To add a friend, here are the steps: # Go to a random server. It can be a server in any of the following modes: Team Fight, Deathmatch, Co-op Survival, Flag Capture, Deadly Games, Point Capture, Duel and Sandbox. # Tap the "Score" button. # Tap the green button which has a + sign on the desired player. # Tap "ADD TO FRIENDS" to send a friendship request to the player. # Wait until the other player accepts your request. Not all players will accept your friendship requests so don't guarantee that you will become friends with the player that you sent a friendship request to. Trivia * The private chatrooms in the Friends System look pretty similar to the private chatrooms in external chatting applications like WhatsApp. * It is obviously impossible to make friends in Campaign and Arena because both of these modes are single player modes. * It is easiest receiving friend requests from Deadly Games. The reason could probably either mean that people want to team with you, or because the Deadly Games servers are quick and would have a lot more opponents to fight with in a shorter time. ** It is also easy to receive a friendship request from Sandbox players, especially if you have been talking to them often. Category:Other